Power Rangers: Revenge of the Terror Toad and Pudgy Pig
by mmprfan5000
Summary: Rita Repulsa brings back two of her most dangerous monsters to fight the Power Rangers together! If Pudgy Pig can devour the Rangers' power weapons then they'll be nothing to stop the Terror Toad from swallowing the teens themselves! Will the Rangers outsmart this hungry duo? Or will they become the Terror Toad's next tasty meal?


**At Rita's Moon Base:**

"Oooooh I have such a headache!" moaned the sorceress Rita as she rubbed her forehead in agony. She had just witnessed Zordon's mighty morphin power rangers destroy yet another of her monsters and foil her latest plot to conquer earth.

"Those pesky rangers defeat every monster I can throw at them!"

"They work too well together as a team!" groaned Baboo. "It's just not fair!"

Rita's face lit up. "That's it!" exclaimed the sorceress. "If those rangers can work together as a team then so can my monsters!"

"An interesting strategy!" Finster chimed in. "We could send two monsters at once, designed to work together!"

"It's genius!" exclaimed Rita, "and I think I've got just the perfect duo in mind... time to get to work!"

**At Angel Grove Youth Center:**

"Here, like this" Kim cartwheeled into a handstand on the gymnastics mat as Trini watched carefully. Jason and Zack were lifting weights in the corner.

"It's more about balance than arm strength" Kim dropped into a somersault and sprung to her feet.

"If you say so!" replied Trini, "I still can't seem to get the hang of it!"

"You will!" Kim encouraged, "just give it some time!"

Jason and Zack walked over to join them, "seems like its been a while since Rita's tried anything," Jason remarked, "maybe she's starting to give up after the beating we've been giving her lately!"

No sooner had Jason finished speaking, Billy ran in panting.

"Guys! Trouble at the park! It looks like Pudgy Pig is back!" Billy announced.

"Well, guess I spoke too soon!" replied Jason, "It's morphin time!"

**At Angel Grove Park:**

The rangers arrived at the park to discover Pudgy Pig running about devouring picnic baskets as civilians ran in fear!

"Alright porker, the picnic's over!" shouted Jason as he readied his power sword. The rangers were about to attack when they heard a loud splash come from the park pond...

"T-t-t-t-TOAD!" a bystander yelled as they sprinted away.

"Oh rangers! I'm baaaack! And hungrier than ever!"

The group turned around towards the pond and immediately recognized Rita's Terror Toad, an enormous toad monster with an apatite for humans, especially teenagers with attitude!

"Oh god, not this thing again!" moaned Kim. In their last encounter the Terror Toad had nearly defeated the rangers by swallowing them whole, one by one, it was a last second shot from Kim's power bow that freed the others from the toad's belly and saved the day.

"It's payback time!" The monstrous toad advanced towards the group from the front as Pudgy Pig approached the rangers flank.

"Oh man! Two monsters at once! Rita is starting to step up her game!" Zack remarked, with a hint of concern.

"We can do this guys!" Jason encouraged, "Remember: just don't let Pudgy Pig near your weapons, and don't let that overgrown toad catch you with it's energy tongue!"

"Enough chat, time to EAT!" declared the Terror Toad as it bull rushed towards the rangers, splitting the group as Billy and Kim dodged one direction while Jason, Zack, and Trini dodged another.

The Terror Toad spun back around and moved towards Jason, Zack, and Trini while Pudgy Pig engaged Billy and Kim.

"Billy, Kim, you guys handle the porker while we take care of toad face here!" ordered Jason.

"I think we should stick together!" yelled Kim, remembering that splitting the group was what got them in trouble during their last encounter with the Terror Toad.

"You've got your orders!" replied Jason.

Kim had no time to protest. Pudgy Pig charged towards her and Billy, slashing the duo backwards with its hooves.

Meanwhile, Jason, Zack, and Trini jumped simultaneously at the Terror Toad, attempting to pin the monster with their combined strength.

"Pathetic!" mocked the toad as it easily repelled the trio, sending them flying in three separate directions. "You all are going to be an easier meal than I expected!"

Trini hit the ground hard, knocking her blade blasters from her hands. She pulled herself to her feet to recover her weapons when, suddenly, an overpowering gust swept them out of her reach... and right into Pudgy Pig's mouth!

"NOO!" Trini cried out as she watched the gluttonous pig devour her blade blasters.

"Trini, watch out!" yelled Jason, but it was too late...

The ranger gasped in shock as she felt the Terror Toad's slimy tongue wrap around her arms and waist. Her eyes went wide with horror as she realized what was about to happen.

"IT'S SUPPERTIME!" exclaimed the Terror Toad as it yanked hard on its tongue.

"OH GOD NOT AGAIN!" screamed Trini as she was flung towards the Terror Toad, landing headfirst in its gaping mouth. With her arms pinned to her sides by the tongue, there was nothing she could do. The toad began to swallow.

"Wait, don't! WAIT!" was all the teen could think to say as she slid down the toad's gullet and into its massive belly.

"Trini!" Kim yelled. Before she could even register what was happening the yellow ranger was gone.

The Terror Toad grew fatter as an image of Trini's helmet appeared on its stomach.

"Yum! Yum! She was delicious!" mocked the toad. "Now that I've had an appetizer, who's next on the menu!?"

"OK, that was bad..." announced Billy as the rangers regrouped, "If that pig eats your weapon the Terror Toad will eat YOU!"

"Why didn't it use its energy tongue?" asked Zack.

"I don't see a horn like last time. This must be a weaker version of the Terror Toad" replied Billy.

"Weaker!?" the Terror Toad was clearly insulted, "I'll show you who's weaker blue boy!"

The Terror Toad jumped directly at Billy and Zach, punching them backwards as it landed. Seizing the opportunity, Jason flipped behind the toad and put all of his strength into a power slash across the monster's back. Sparks flew, but the Terror Toad was completely unharmed.

"Cut the crap!" yelled the toad as it spun back around and slammed Jason sideways with its webbed hand. In a matter of seconds, Kim was the only one of the rangers left standing!

"Time to be eaten, pink ranger!" exclaimed the toad as it launched its tongue at Kim.

The pink ranger dodged the initial attack, but as the tongue retracted back towards the toad it wrapped around her ankle.

"Come to poppa!" the toad declared as it yanked hard on its tongue, pulling Kim's feet out from underneath her as the tongue unwrapped and flew back into its mouth.

"Umph!" Kim landed hard on her back. She sprung to her feet as the rangers recovered and regrouped.

"That was a close one." thought Kim, "This isn't going well at all..."

"That toad hits hard!" Zack said as he caught his breath.

"We need to stick to the plan guys", ordered Jason, "just like last time, hit the weak spot on its neck and we'll win!"

"But the weak spot is only visible when it's swallowing someone!" Kim protested.

"I know", Jason replied, "I'll be counting on that aim of yours Kim!"

"Wait! It's too risky!" Kim tried to object, but Jason was already charging towards the Terror Toad.

"Looks like we've got a volunteer to be lunch!"

"EAT THIS!" yelled Jason as he jumped into the air, his power sword raised.

"Nice of you to make yerself such an easy target!" the toad chuckled as it launched its extendable tongue.

In one swift motion the tongue slapped Jason's sword from his grip and coiled around his waist. Before the others could react, the tongue retracted, pulling the helpless ranger into the Terror Toad's open mouth!

"Now Kim!" Jason cried out as the hungry toad began swallowing him down headfirst, revealing a patch of skin under its lower jaw with each GULP.

Kim knocked an arrow and took aim.

"Shoot it now!" Jason's cries became muffled as another GULP brought him further in.

"I don't see a second set of eyes and a mouth like last time!" Kim shouted as she tried to steady her aim.

GULP!

Jason was now swallowed up to his knees!

"Just shoot it!" Zack blurted out.

Kim released the arrow and watched nervously as it flew towards the toad.

BOING!

The arrow struck its target cleanly but merely bounced off doing no damage whatsoever.

As the others watched in horror, the Terror Toad swallowed Jason completely with one last disgusting GULP! His helmet appeared next to Trini's on the toad's enormous stomach.

"Oh... My... God..." Kim was stunned.

"Well that could have gone better!" Billed shouted, beginning to panic somewhat.

After devouring Jason's power sword Pudgy Pig rejoined the toad and the two monsters began advancing towards the three remaining rangers.

"That arrow tickled a little! But I've still got my apatite for teenagers! Who wants to join yellow and red?" The Terror Toad mocked as it patted its huge belly. "They're right inside!"

Billy, Zack, and Kim stepped back nervously, keeping some distance between themselves and the pair of hungry monsters.

"Alpha, we've got a problem!" Billy radioed the command center, "Trini and Jason have been eaten and the Terror Toad's weak spot is gone!"

"I see," replied Alpha, "by removing its horn Finster seems to have nullified its weak spot. You'll need to find another way to destroy it"

"Just how the hell do we do that without becoming that thing's dinner!" stammered Kim, preoccupied with the thought of becoming the next human meal for the Terror Toad.

"Calculating... Give me a minute"

"You won't find my weak spot! Why don't you pathetic rangers give up now and save yerselves the trouble? Just hand over your weapons and I'll promise to swallow you quickly!"

The Terror Toad licked its lips with its slimy tongue as it moved in closer.

"Ugh, I don't know if I should be afraid, disgusted, or both!" muttered Kim.

"Definitely both!" replied Billy.

"I recommend you rangers return to the command center until a weak spot can be identified!" beeped Alpha.

"Copy that," replied Zack, "you heard him guys, let's go, there's nothing we can do here"

"We can't just leaven Trini and Jason!" Kim protested

"We won't be of much use to them if we're eaten too!" Zack yelled.

Reluctantly, Kim turned and sprinted off with the others back towards the command center...

**At the command center:**

"Damn!" Zack shouted as he slammed his fists onto the table, "Since when did Rita's monsters become smart enough to work together!?"

"We've got a bigger problem," Kim pointed out, "Even if we can keep our weapons away from Pudgy Pig long enough to attack, what can we do? Without a weak spot the Terror Toad is essentially invulnerable."

"The data's coming through now guys." Billy announced as a readout on the resurrected Terror Toad came on the view screen.

"It looks like Alpha was right, by removing the energy horn Finster has nullified the original weak spot.

"How can that be!?" Kim asked.

"I see..." Billy finished analyzing the data, "you guys aren't going to like this. The secondary mouth on its neck was used to convert organic matter the toad ate into energy and store it..."

"And now?" said Zack.

"Now... whatever it eats will remain as matter inside of its stomach."

"Oh my god that's disgusting!" Kim blurted out, "aren't Trini and Jason in danger?"

"Toads take a long time to digest their food, so they should be safe for now, as long as we can get them out of there soon."

"That's why Rita sent Pudgy Pig as well." Zack realized, "without our weapons we'll be easy targets for the Terror Toad, even without its energy attacks."

"Finster has sacrificed the Terror Toad's offensive capabilities for almost perfect defense." Zordon spoke. "And Rita has sent Pudgy Pig to compensate offensively"

"There must be a way to destroy it!" Kim said with confidence.

An alarm sounded throughout the command center as Alpha hurried in.

"Ay yi yay! The Terror Toad and Pudgy Pig are attacking the high school!"

The view screen switched to show footage of the two hungry monsters entering Angel Grove High!

"My god! The students will be an all-u-can-eat buffet for the Terror Toad!" Kim exclaimed.

Skipping class, as usual, Bulk and Skull were the first to encounter the monsters.

"Just what the heck are you two supposed to be? A little early for Halloween, don't ya think?" teased Bulk.

"This looks so fake..." said Skull as he poked Pudgy Pig's huge nose.

The Terror Toad slowly lowered its mouth towards Bulk and opened up wide.

"Woah!" Exclaimed Bulk as he leaned in to get a closer look, "look at all these teeth!"

"You've got to be kidding me..." groaned Billy, shaking his head at the view screen.

THUD! Without warning the Terror Toad's huge jaws clamped down around Bulk.

"Skull! Help! Get this thing offa me!" whined the chubby teen.

The Terror Toad tilted its head back, lifting Bulk off his feet as he started to slide helplessly down the toad's gullet.

Skull turned to help, he grabbed onto one of Bulk's shoes and pulled, but the shoe quickly popped off as Bulk slid in further. He tried again but was pulled backwards by a wind gust from Pudgy Pig! His backpack was ripped right off his shoulders but the stubborn bully held on to it anyways.

"Hey, let it go!" yelled Skull as he held on.

Finally his grip gave out and the pack went flying into Pudgy Pig's mouth.

By the time Skull turned back around, Bulk was halfway down the Terror Toad's throat! The teen flailed his legs about desperately but it was completely useless. As Skull watched in horror, the toad leaned back and devoured the plump student with a disgusting SLUURRP!

"Ohhhh" the toad moaned in contentment as its belly expanded to accommodate Bulk, "He was a fat one!"

Skull stood, frozen in terror, wishing he had stayed in class just for once!

"Skull! Help! Get me outta here!" Bulk's muffled plea for help could be heard coming from inside the Terror Toad's stomach.

URRRRRP!

The Terror Toad burped loudly, causing Bulk's other shoe to fly out of its mouth.

AHHHHHHHH!

Skull screamed and ran down the hallway as quickly as he could!

"Where ya going, twerp?"

The toad launched its extendable tongue and lassoed the fleeing student. Skull continued to run, stretching the tongue like a rubber band until it snapped back, carrying the wailing bully back down the hall and into the Terror Toad's gaping mouth. The scrawny teen was gobbled up in a matter of seconds, his shocked image appeared next to Bulk's on the Terror Toad's bloated belly.

"We've got to get down there before those two devour the entire school!" declared Billy.

"But we still don't know the Terror Toad's new weak spot!" said Kim.

"We'll figure something out." replied Zack, "It's morphin time!"

"May the power protect you!" said Zordon as the rangers teleported out.

**Angel Grove High School:**

By the time the rangers arrived at the high school, chaos had erupted. The two monsters had made their way into the school cafeteria, where pudgy pig was eating everything in sight while the students tried to escape.

"Guys, if we can distract the monsters that will give everyone a chance to escape!" Billy proposed a plan.

"Gotcha," acknowledged Zack, "now where's that overgrown toad?"

Just then, a cry for help caught Zack's attention, he turned and saw that the Terror Toad had cornered Angela!

"NO! Get away from her!" the ranger yelled in protest.

"Friend of yours?" exclaimed the toad, "She looks tasty!"

"What the hell is this thing!?" Angela yelled.

"I'm the Terror Toad! And you, my dear, are about to become lunch!" the monstrous toad licked its lips and opened up wide!

Thinking quickly, Angela grabbed a tray of food and hurled it into the toad's gaping mouth.

"Try some chicken nuggets!"

The tray quickly vanished down the toad's maw.

She hurled another tray in.

"Cheeseburger?"

It was gone in a second.

"Picky toad! I'm not on the menu!"

"Angela!" screamed Zack. The rangers began sprinting towards the trapped student.

WHAM!

The group was hit mid-stride with a lunch table that Pudgy Pig had tossed at them!

By the time the rangers had recovered, Angela was out of food to throw!

"Take cover!" yelled Kim as she noticed Pudgy Pig inhaling.

The rangers ducked behind cafeteria columns as Pudgy Pig exhaled and sent half a dozen lunch tables flying towards the rangers.

"Thanks for the appetizers!" said the toad menacingly, "but now I think it's time for the main course!"

Zack watched in horror as the toad grabbed Angela and lifted her off her feet.

"NO! No-no-no-AHHH!" Angela screamed as the Terror Toad shoved her headfirst into it's open mouth and began gulping her down.

Zack sprinted toward the toad, but was forced to take cover again as Pudgy Pig sent another set of lunch tables hurtling towards the ranger!

Staying behind the cafeteria column, Kim knocked three arrows on her bow at once and delivered a volley to the toad.

BOING BOING BOING!

The Terror Toad simply ignored the attack as the arrows bounced harmlessly off its thick hide. Instead it continued swallowing Angela, even as she kicked and struggled uselessly.

"GET OFFA ME YOU SLIMY..." Angela protested as she gave one last kick before vanishing down into the Terror Toad's huge stomach.

"What a delicious meal!" exclaimed the toad as it smacked its lips, "and the cafeteria food isn't bad either!"

Rage started to build inside Zack as he watched Angela's shocked image appear next to the other ranger's helmets.

"Cool down Zack," Kim tried to calm the enraged black ranger, "we need to focus on Pudgy Pig before we can rescue everyone who's been eaten by the Terror Toad."

URRRP!

The Terror Toad belched up one of Angela's high heeled shoes, sending it flying through the air to Zack's feet.

"Heh, well I guess she won't be needing that anymore!" the Terror Toad chuckled as it patted Angela's image on its swollen belly.

"You'll pay for that!" Zack snapped as he sprinted towards the Terror Toad.

"Wait for us!" Kim yelled as she and Billy ran to back up the Black ranger.

They had nearly caught up to Zack when they were sent flying by another wind gust from Pudgy Pig! Caught completely by surprise, the Blue and Pink rangers crashed into a table on the other side of the cafeteria with a THUD.

Zack reached the Terror Toad and raised his axe to swing for the monster's throat!

"Payback time!" the furious ranger yelled as he prepared to swing down with everything he had.

WHOOOSH!

Suddenly, his axe was ripped out of his grip and sucked right into Pudgy Pig's mouth!

"NOOO!" Zack looked back to watch the giant pig devour his weapon, he then turned to face the Terror Toad.

"I'm afraid you're too late to save yer girlfriend!" the toad mocked the now defenseless ranger, "but yer just in time to join her!"

Zack felt a strong gust building up behind him... he staggered forwards. Pudgy Pig was blowing him right towards the Terror Toad!

Billy and Kim were just recovering from being hurtled across the cafeteria when they saw what was happening.

"Bring on the meat!" the Terror Toad taunted as it lowered its mouth and opened wide!

"Guys! Help!" Zack yelled as he was blown towards the waiting jaws of the hungry toad!

Kim and Billy sprinted towards their teammate as quickly as they could... but it was too late!

"WOAH!" the disarmed ranger cried out as he stumbled headfirst into the Terror Toad's gaping mouth.

"Zack, NOOO!" Kim screamed as the toad leaned back, causing the helpless ranger to slide down its gullet.

"You power rangers... GULP!... are really... SLUURRRP!...tasty!" the gluttonous toad exclaimed despite Zack's flailing legs still sticking out of its mouth. Kim couldn't bear to watch. The toad took a few quick gulps and swallowed down the rest of its meal.

"It's all happening again!" Kim thought to herself as she watched Zack's helmet appear next to Angela's face.

"And then there were two!" mocked the toad. "You can't win! Why not give up and join your ranger pals!"

"Let them go!" Kim yelled defiantly.

"Now why would I do that!?" the Terror Toad taunted, "They feel so good in my belly!"

The bloated toad let out a loud chuckle as it rubbed its enormous, teenager-filled stomach.

The duo of rangers jumped sideways to avoid yet another gust of tables from Pudgy Pig.

"We can do this Kim!" Billy encouraged, "If you can distract the Terror Toad I think I can finish off Pudgy Pig!"

"OK... let's do it!" Kim replied, shaking off her fear as best she could.

"On 3 I'm hitting that Pig with everything I've got," yelled Billy, "one... two... THREE!"

Billy delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to Pudgy Pig's head, sending the monster flying backwards into a cafeteria column and onto the ground where it lay motionless. Simultaneously, Kim unloaded half a dozen arrows in rapid succession at the Terror Toad, all deflected harmlessly. However, instead of turning to face Kim the Terror Toad completely ignored the attack and faced Billy!

"Over here toad breath!" Kim desperately tried to distract the toad, but it wasn't working!

"He's mine!" yelled Billy as he leapt towards the pig.

"Wait!" Kim tried to stop him, but he was already in the middle of attacking, "It's a trap!"

Just as Billy was landing, Pudgy Pig jumped to its feet. The gluttonous pig opened its mouth and slurped up Billy's spear as he stabbed.

"Hey get offa me porker!" the blue ranger yelled as he struggled to pull the weapon away, "Let it go!"

As Kim watched in horror, Pudgy Pig sent Billy airbourne with a single kick as it finished devouring his weapon.

"In ya go blue boy!" mocked the toad as it launched its extendable tongue, wrapping up the defenseless ranger in midair!

With a quick tug on its tongue, the terror toad altered Billy's momentum causing him to land feet-first in its open mouth! In an instant, Billy's entire lower body had vanished down the toad's gullet. With its tongue still wrapped around the defenseless ranger, the toad began pulling him further in! Thinking quickly, the ranger wrapped his arms around the toad's lower jaw, holding himself up temporarily.

"Hang on Billy!" yelled Kim.

"Hurry up will ya!" Billy's grip on the toad's lower jaw was already beginning to slip.

Things were looking bleak when, suddenly, Kim had an idea! With Billy stuck halfway down the Terror Toad's throat the inside of its mouth was fully exposed. So far, the exterior of the toad had proven impenetrable, but maybe the inside would be a weakness! Kim knocked an arrow and took aim. The target was small, she needed to hit the toad while avoiding Billy. The ranger's arm trembled, causing her aim to stray, she knew that if she missed this shot Billy would be eaten and she would be next on the menu! Finally, Kim took a deep breath and prepared to fire when...

WHOOOOOSSSSHHHHH!

Her bow was swept from her grip and into Pudgy Pig's mouth!

"OH GOD NO!" Kim screamed in despair as she watched the pig devour her only weapon. Kim turned back and watched in shock as Billy lost his grip...

"NOOO!" Billy gasped as he was pulled completely inside the enormous Terror Toad. His helmet appeared alongside the others as the toad's huge jaws slammed shut with a THUD.

"OH MY GOD THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Kim blurted out, realizing that she was now facing two monsters completely alone and unarmed.

The Terror Toad pulled aBilly's empty glove out of its mouth and tossed it aside as it focused its attention on the last remaining ranger.

"Awww, did Pinky lose her little bow?" the Terror Toad jeered, "Looks like you won't be ruining my meal this time!"

Kim's mind raced as she desperately tried to formulate a plan.

"You've been in this situation before!" the ranger tried to tell herself, but this was different. Last time she didn't have an extra monster to deal with and she still had a weapon!

The hungry toad began advancing slowly towards Kimberly.

"I always wondered what you would taste like! Time to find out!"

The monster licked its lips as its huge stomach gurgled hungrily!

"I've got to run for it." Kim realized immediately, "or I'll be eaten for sure!"

Kim turned to escaped when suddenly

GOTCHA!

She was shoved to the ground! Kim looked up to see Rita's minion Baboo gloating over her.

"Don't leave now Kimberly!" mocked Baboo while he blocked her only exit, "It's time for dessert! And you're the guest of honor!"

"Oh god, this can't possibly get any worse..." thought Kim as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Ohhh I think I've got just enough room left inside for one more!" exclaimed the bloated toad as it lumbered over to Baboo's side.

"Oh my!" Baboo cheered as he noticed the helmets of the four swallowed rangers on the Terror Toad's huge belly.

"Finster was right! You really do have quite an apatite for teenagers! My slimy green friend."

"You'll regret this Baboo!" a muffled shout could be heard emanating from inside the toad's ranger filled stomach, but Baboo just laughed it off.

"Hope you rangers are comfy in there!" mocked Baboo, "I'm afraid you won't be getting out this time!"

Baboo turned back to Kim, "Our plan worked perfectly, your power weapons have made an excellent meal for Pudgy Pig, and now YOU are about to become a meal for the Terror Toad!"

Without warning the toad launched its extendable tongue at the defenseless ranger. Kim gasped as the slimy rope wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. She tried desperately to wriggle free, but it was completely useless!

"It can't be!" yelled Kim in utter disbelief, "How? How could this happen!? The Power Rangers... defeated by an overgrown toad and pig!?"

"It is happening!" Baboo yelled, practically jumping with joy. He turned to the Terror Toad, "Now, EAT her!" he ordered.

The toad slowly began retracting its tongue, dragging Kim along with it!

"No!" the ranger yelled in defiance, "I won't be beaten like this!" Kim pulled back and tried to plant her heels.

SQUEAK!

She couldn't seem to get any traction on the polished floor as she was dragged closer and closer to the hungry Terror Toad.

"You are beaten ranger!" declared Baboo. "Just give up and be eaten!"

Kim was now only a couple feet from the monstrous toad, the entangled ranger tried to pull back with everything she had, to no avail.

"Just relax Pinky!" taunted the toad as it lowered its mouth towards Kim, "It'll be easier!"

The Terror Toad opened wide as it prepared to pull the helpless teen in and swallow her whole! Fear started to overcome Kim as she stared down the toad's gaping maw, now only inches away!

"In ya go Kim!" jeered Baboo, "say hi to your friends for me!"

Just then, rage began building inside Kim as she thought of her teammates who were counting on her.

"I won't let them down!" She wriggled her hand up to her belt and felt around for the button she was looking for.

"Got it!" thought Kim, even as her head and shoulders were pulled into the toad's open mouth!

"Hope you're ready for one heck of a stomach ache toad-breath!" yelled Kim as she activated a power overload in her suit!

BOOM!

The ensuing blast vaporized the toad's tongue and sent Kim flying backwards 10 feet as she unmorphed back into her gymnastics clothes.

THUD!

The monstrous toad was knocked flat on its back by the blast, shaking the entire cafeteria!

"My tongue! You little bitch!" the toad whined in agony as it rolled around on its back, too fat to stand on its own.

Kim grinned, despite her pain, as she recovered to her feet, "that'll make it harder for that toad to get me!"

"Get up! Dessert is still served!" yelled Baboo as he and Pudgy Pig ran over to the toppled toad and started pulling it back to its feet.

Seizing the opportunity, Kim escaped the cafeteria and ran off down the empty school hallway.

**5 minutes later...**

Kim watched cautiously from around the hallway corners as Baboo, Pudgy Pig, and the Terror Toad searched the school for her. Baboo and Pudgy Pig led the search while the fat toad lumbered behind.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" yelled Baboo. "If you surrender and join Rita you can forget what I said about becoming dessert!"

"I've decided to stop eating teenagers!" declared the toad, "I'm a vegetarian now!"

GUUURRRGGGGLLLE!

The toad's massive stomach gurgled hungrily.

"Fat chance..." thought Kim. She was sure it was a trap.

Kim was struggling to formulate a plan: unarmed and in her gymnastics clothing a direct assault would just get her eaten.

"I need a weapon!" thought Kim, "but how?"

Kim thought back to her previous encounter with Pudgy Pig when suddenly she had an idea! In the rangers last fight with Pudgy Pig they were able to make the monster puke up their weapons by tricking it into eating spicy food, Kim could only hope a similar strategy would work this time! Kim looped her way back to the cafeteria where she gathered the ingredients for an extra large pizza! She quickly threw the pie in the oven and then waited as the delicious aroma began to fill the cafeteria. Just as Kim had hoped, the aroma caught the oversized nose of Pudgy Pig even on the opposite side of the school. The monster broke away from Baboo and the Terror Toad and made its way towards the cafeteria.

"Where do you think you're going!" yelled Baboo. "Get back here!"

Kim pulled the pizza out of the oven and set it out for Pudgy Pig to find on a cafeteria table before adding a secret ingredient: and entire bottle of hot sauce! Kim had just finished preparing the trap as Pudgy Pig entered the cafeteria. The ranger ducked behind a counter and waited, praying to the power that her plan would work!

"OINK FOOD!" Pudgy Pig exclaimed and it discovered the pizza and immediately inhaled it.

"Yes!" thought Kim, "Now let's hope this works..."

A few seconds later Pudgy Pig clutched its gut and keeled over in pain as it began puking up the rangers power weapons one by one.

"Next time try laying off the spicy food!" yelled Kim as she rolled out of cover and grabbed one of Trini's slime covered blade blasters.

"Uh-oh" moaned Pudgy Pig just before it was vaporized by a well placed shot from Kim.

"That's one down," thought Kim. The ranger tucked Trini's blade blaster into her waistband, but before she could do anything else she caught sight of Baboo entering the cafeteria out of the corner of her eye. The ranger ducked behind cover again as she listened and waited.

"Where is that worthless pig!?" shouted Baboo.

Kim felt the floor shake as the monstrous Terror Toad entered the cafeteria behind Baboo.

"All this searching is really making me hungry!" exclaimed the toad.

"Shh!" hushed Baboo, "she may be in here!"

Baboo and the toad started making their way towards the back of the cafeteria where Kim was hiding.

"I've got a weapon, but what good is it!?" thought Kim.

Then it hit her.

"I've got no choices left, I know what I have to do..." Kim took a deep breath before stepping out from behind the counter.

"I'm right here." she announced.

Baboo and the Terror Toad spun to face Kim.

"There you are!" said Baboo.

Kim started walking towards the two monsters. Baboo and the Terror Toad looked at each other, surprised the ranger was giving up so easily and unsure what her next move would be.

"I understand, I can't beat you, I'm ready to surrender," sighed Kim as she walked right up to Baboo.

The Terror Toad's eyes gleamed as its belly gurgled loudly.

"We're allies now, right?" Kim said to Baboo.

"Of course!" replied Baboo, with a hint of deception in his voice.

Baboo began to circle around Kim, the ranger turned to maintain eye contact with Rita's minion, putting her back to the Terror Toad!

"If you swear your loyalty to the great Rita Repulsa she will gladly accept your surrender!"

The Terror Toad was beginning to lower its huge mouth behind the unsuspecting ranger as it opened up wide...

"I swear it!" replied Kim.

"Excellent." grinned Baboo as he took a step towards Kimberly. The ranger took a step back to keep her distance.

"I'm sure you'll make an excellent..." Baboo trailed off as he took another step forward, Kim attempted to step back but felt her leg bump into something slimy.

Kim spun around and froze in shock as she found herself staring straight into the Terror Toad's gaping maw!

"DESSERT!" Baboo finished as he shoved Kim in, headfirst!

"NOOO!" Kim gasped as she stumbled into the Terror Toad's wide open mouth.

Before Kim could even react, the hungry toad leaned back, lifting Kim's feet off the floor as it started swallowing her down! With a single GULP Kim was in up to her waist.

"Baboo! We had a deal!" Kim protested as she kicked her legs about desperately, to no avail!

"Foolish girl!" mocked Baboo, "with the power rangers out of our way they'll be no one to stop us, why would we need your help!?"

GULP!

The Terror Toad swallowed again, bringing Kim in up to her hips!

Back at the command center, Zordon and Alpha could barely believe what they were seeing!

"Ay yi yay!" beeped Alpha, "this can't be happening!"

Another GULP brought Kim in up to her knees!

"Yes! Eat her!" Rita was watching excitedly through her telescope at the moonbase.

With one final GULP, Kim slid completely down the Terror Toad's gullet and into its enormous belly. Her shocked image appeared alongside the four other rangers.

There was a long pause of silence throughout the school. Back at the command center Zordon and Alpha were speechless.

BUUUUUUUURRRRRPPPP!

The silence was broken as the Terror Toad let out a loud, content belch.

"YESSSSSS!" Baboo applauded as he cheered triumphantly, "We finally did it!"

The Terror Toad picked Kim's slime covered jean jacket out of its mouth as it patted it's ranger filled stomach.

"What a delicious meal she was!" exclaimed the toad, "I love the taste of sweet revenge!"

With a bright flash, Rita Repula teleported down to the school to celebrate the Terror Toad's victory in person!

"Red, blue, black, yellow, and... there's Kim!" the sorceress gazed happily at the toad's humongous belly, which now bore the images of all five mighty morphin power rangers it had swallowed whole.

"Good luck stopping my plans to conquer earth from inside my Terror Toad's belly!" the sorceress cackled.

"You won't get away with this Rita!" a muffled cry from Jason could be heard emanating from inside the toad's stomach, but Rita ignored him.

"Well done my Terror Toad!" the sorceress congratulated.

"Did I do a good job as well!?" Baboo chimed in, hoping to claim some credit for the Terror Toad's victory.

"I suppose so," Rita conceded, "Don't let it go to your head"

"I think I'm ready for a nap!" said the bloated Terror Toad as it sat back, relaxed, and enjoyed its meal.

"You've earned it!" Rita declared, "Now to begin conquer-"

GUUURRRGGGLLLEEE!

Rita was interrupted as the Terror Toad's stomach gurgled loudly.

"Ohhhhh" the toad moaned, "stop kicking around in there rangers!"

BZZZZZZZZ

A high pitched sound began emanating from the toad's belly.

"What is that!?" yelled Rita as she and Baboo covered their ears.

The sound became louder and louder until finally it was recognizable: it was the sound of a blade blaster charging up!

"Time to get out of here!" Rita declared as she teleported back to her moonbase.

"Wait for me!" Baboo yelled as he ran off down the hall.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh SHIT!" the Terror Toad exclaimed before being vaporized from the inside out!

As the smoke cleared, eight shapes became distinguishable: it was the eight teenagers the Terror Toad had eaten!

In the middle of the group Kim stood in her gymnastics clothes, still clutching the blade blaster that she had recovered from Pudgy Pig!

"Nice one Kim!" congratulated Jason.

"That was the most disgusting thing I've ever experienced" Trini moaned as she brushed a blob of slime off of her shoulder.

"At least we're out of there!" said Billy.

"I'm actually kinda hungry after that fight!" exclaimed Zack as he picked up a piece of the vaporized Terror Toad, "Fried toad, anyone?"

The group enjoyed a laugh together, although it was the closest the rangers had ever been to defeat, the day was saved.

THE END


End file.
